Squally Wally's Revenge
by The Ever Smiling
Summary: One-shot filler to Sabam's Summing Up The Stars. Squall never got his revenge... Or did he? (100 approved by Sammy-Whammy herself)


A/N: Heh! So one night, while helping my dear friend Sabam with her story, we came up with the idea that I'd write this for her and you might want to read her story first. You know… The one called 'Summing Up The Stars'. 

So there's the link. Go read it and come back to read this!!!!!!! You might miss out!!!!!!!!!!!! Then again… Half the population on fanfiction.net that reads FF8 stories has probably already read it… And it might not be much that you missed… But… Um… I'll shut up before I depress myself…

Squally Wally's Revenge 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Rinoa Heartilly walked in the house while her parents were away on vacation with her two brothers. Squall and Joan weren't home; they had better things to do with their time. She didn't mind; she liked the quiet of the house.

Joan was probably out hitting the town with her two sisters, showing them the sites or something like that. She really didn't care; she was home alone and that rarely ever happened. 

Squall was… Actually, where Squall was remains to be seen. Personally, she couldn't care less about where he was. As long as he wasn't home, everything was fine.

Rinoa trudged up the stairs and entered the bathroom. She briefly looked at her complexion in the mirror. After a few moments, she decided to take a shower.

She quickly striped down to her birthday suit and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water run. She had the greedy intention of using up all the hot water in the house; not that anyone was around to object.

***

Jumping out of the shower, Rinoa wrapped a towel herself and padded to her room. She flicked on her stereo and put her underwear on. The volume of the music began to take over her as she began to jump about the room, singing along with the music.

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

She brought her hands to her ears and shook her hips to beat of the drums. She sang along with the song. She never heard the door open slightly or saw the camcorder poke through the opening or the bright red light grinning at her. 

Not for very much longer 

She wagged her index finger, narrowed her eyes seductively for the mirror (right beside a window, of course), picked up a hairbrush and sang into it. Stealthily, the camcorder continued to follow her, never once caught.

I've got to 

_Keep control_

_Oh, I remember_

She thrust her pelvis forward…

_Doing the time warp!_

And ran towards her chair, kicking her right leg up three times consecutively, exactly like the creepy guy with a hump in the movie otherwise known as Riff Raff.

Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me

She continued her dance, running about her room without ever thinking about anyone walking in. Nope. Last she checked, her door was closed and no one was home.

And the void would be calling 

She ran around her bed and arrived to the other side just in time to sing along with the chorus…

Let's do the time warp again! 

_Let's do the time warp again!_

It's just a jump to the left 

And she jumped to the left, following all the instructions like a good little girl. She gradually rose for next set of instructions.

Then step to the right 

She stuck her right foot out many times as arms resembled windshield wipers.

Put your hands on your hips 

She cascaded her hands down to her hips.

_You bring your knees in tight_

On cue, she stuck her knees together

But it's the pelvic thrust 

She thrust her pelvis twice, in time with the music.

_That really drives you insane_

She rotated her hips to the music…

Let's do the time warp again! 

_Let's do the time warp again!_

And jumped backwards twice and ran off to her bedposts to dance to the next part.

It's so dreamy 

_Oh fantasy free me_

She leaned against the pole and opened her arms, an open sacrifice… For the camera lens.

_So you can't see me,_

_No, not at all_

She stood up straight and wagged her finger again- she loved this song. She walked over to her mirror once more and continued to sing.

_In another dimension, _

_With voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded, _

_I see all_

She pointed to her eyes "innocently".

With a bit of a mind flip 

_You're into the time slip_

She imitated slipping: her own bit of choreography.

_And nothing will ever be the same_

_You've spaced out of sensation_

_Like you under sedation!_

She flailed her body, as if being electrocuted.

Let's do the time warp again! 

_Let's do the time warp again!_

She did as the chorus told once again.

It's just a jump to the left 

_Then step to the right_

_Put your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust _

_That really drives you insane_

_Let's do the time warp again!_

_Let's do the time warp again!_

She wasn't exactly keen on continuing her little dance but somewhere outside her room, a stereo was turned on. She could hear the song  'Are You Gonna Be My Girl' by Jet consume the house.

Quickly, she turned off her stereo and got dressed. She calmly strolled down the stairs to see a sight she thought she would never see.

***

Earlier 

Squall had in fact been home when Rinoa got in. He was upstairs playing Sly Cooper. He had heard the door open and the clatter of keys being dropped on the glass table. He quickly saved his file and turned off the TV, not wanting to get caught. Deep down inside, something told him that this was his chance to get revenge on the shower-intruding Rinoa Heartilly. This was war and they both knew it.

He tiptoed to his room silently went through his things. He was on a mission. He was looking for his camcorder. Rummaging through drawers and whatnot, he finally found it sitting happily at the bottom of his closet.

He sat in his room quietly, careful now to make any noise. He was waiting to hear the water being shut off and for the bathroom door to open, letting his prey out.

After about a half-hour of waiting, the door finally opened. He could hear her pad down the hall to her room. She hadn't noticed that he was there in his room with the door open, never touched. The brain ignores ninety percent of what the eye sees.

He heard her flick on her stereo. He silently got up. This was what he was waiting for. 

He heard the familiar tune of 'Time Warp' penetrate the once quite house. He tiptoed out his room and down the hall to hers. 

He opened the door a bit and stuck the lens of the device through, capturing her hands to her ears and hips moving to the beat. This was not something to pass up. This was enough to get back at her. He suspected that her boyfriend would like to see it. An evil grin appeared on his face.

He continued to candidly film her successfully. He only stopped when he noticed signs of fatigue. 

He clicked the camcorder off and noiselessly padded towards the big-screen TV in the game room. That room had everything. He set it up according to plan, placing a burned CD into the stereo. He turned to the TV, hooking his camcorder up to the TV, and rewound the tape.

As soon as the tape was finished rewinding, he turned the stereo on, ready to set his plan in motion. The song 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl?' filled the house and he could hear her walking briskly down the hall. He pushed play and there she was, dancing in her room once more, in her underwear.

***

Nothing could prepare Rinoa to see herself on the TV, dancing to the same song as she had a few seconds ago. She saw Squall there, laughing his ass off as _he_ danced to Jet.

"What the hell is that?' She demanded as she shoved him in mid-bum swing. 

"Well, I'm not too sure. You look at the screen and tell me what you see." He continued to dance jovially.

"It looks like a petty attempt to get even." She seethed through clenched teeth as she punched his arm with all the force she could gather.

"Well, it may be petty but it looks like it hit the spot." He wasn't fazed. He continued to laugh and dance.

"Argh! What is your problem?" She demanded as she continued to attack him.

"My problem? My problem was the little respect you have for people's privacy. But then again, a little trip on your dark side… _informed_ me as to why anyone would do such a thing." He explained as he shut the stereo off.

"Oh really?"  She spat sarcastically as she moved for the remote. 

"Yes, really." He spat back in a sugary tone, "And I'll advise you to keep your door locked when you're alone as well."

"Ugh." She moaned. This wasn't what she liked to do. She stooped to his level. "Ok. You know what? I'm gunna make a deal with you."

He arched an eyebrow, "Go ahead; I'm listening."

"You give me the tape, I rip it up and continue to beat you to a bloody pulp." She said cheerily.

"Umm…" he mock thought, "How about some… NO."

"Well, fine. You give me the tape, I destroy and we call a truce on the terms of privacy." She offered her hand as a gesture of truce.

"Fine." They shook on it, a pact that would be broken on both ends later on.

Rinoa walked over to the TV and ejected the tape from the camcorder and pulled the string-like tape out of its plastic shell mercilessly. When she was satisfied (there wasn't anymore to be pulled out), she tossed the tape in the garbage and walked out of the room.

Squall stared at the tape and the plastic in the garbage can longingly, regretting not being able to see it one last time before it was destroyed. He looked at it once more before moving on, out the door and catching up to Rinoa.

Boldly, he asked, "So, what's for supper?"

"Why are you asking me? I can't cook."

"Oh. Well then…"

"Call for a pizza; you're paying." She said with a tone of finality.

***

Later that night, after the pizza had been ordered and everyone was settled quietly on the sofa, the TV was flicked on and the battle for what to watch began. The trumpets sounded on either side and channel by channel, they vetoed one another repeated when the only thing left to watch was Ms. Congeniality.

They sat there, watching the movie, but not calmly. Every three minutes or so, Squall would squirm and wiggle about. Rinoa was quick to notice this.

"Aww… Does Mr. Tinkles want to come out play?" she cooed in a baby voice.

"Hey! Hey! That's personal PRIVACY that you're invading!" Squall shouted, quick to bring up the pack that had been made an hour ago.

"Look who's talking! You were quick to accuse me of getting the hots for Benjamin Bratt! Like that's not invading privacy!" 

"Yeah, well, I never implied on speaking baby to your 'genitalia'!" he argued.

"Suck it up, you wuss!"

"Two-timing bitch!"

A/N: Tee hee! I feel so proud that I finally finished it! Yay! Heh!  *Distinct traces of fake-ness* Now wasn't that great? Um… Yeah, I can see that I just murdered her story, but whatever. She knows and understands. So yeah... Write me your thoughts and tell me how bad my ability to write fillers is. TTYL! And happy Grey Cup Sunday! (Definitely Canadian)


End file.
